The Key to Your Heart
by AvePlateada
Summary: RobxStar. Valentines Day at the Tower Robin does something incredibly romantic for Star ...I'm the key to your heart Starfire. He whispered in her ear as he pulled her in close. R


Oh yea!

My first oneshot ever! Hope you guys like it! Today's Valentines Day and I thought of writing this over the weekend even though I knew I wasn't gonna finish but I did! So enjoy! I'm sorry I haven't updated the other stories yet I just wanted to get this fic out of the way and then I'm going to work on the others. This is kind of a long Oneshot and I hope it's not my only but that depends if you guys like it or not.

I would have added a song but I didn't want it to get removed like the last one, then they would ban me from the site for two weeks. So that's my excuse, although if I would have added a song it would have been between "One Wish" by Ray J or "Ever The Same" by Rob Thomas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the hair gel either! My brother uses it and it really works! It holds your hair in place no matter what but you have to put craploads in your hair! lol

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Little by little the suns rays had made their way up from Robin's covered body to his face. But it didn't matter because he was awake, he couldn't sleep at all last night because he knew what day morning would bring.

Valentines Day.

He hated the day, the day only made for lovers to enjoy, but for him it was a reminder of the lover he didn't have. He hadn't gotten anything for her, his one love, Starfire. He couldn't get her anything, they were nothing but friends and could never be more than friends. Getting her a Valentine gift might send her mixed feelings, she might think he actually had something to offer her. He hoped she understood that and that she didn't bother to get anything for him either.

He started to dress, his mask first and then his uniform, his shoes followed by his belt and the spiking of his hair with his Dep 9 maximum hold gel, after all that he put his gloves on. He walked out into the hallway.

"Eeeek!"

Robin heard that scream and knew automatically it was Starfire, maybe she was in trouble. He ran in the direction of the scream and found it to be from the kitchen. He entered fearfull of what was to come.

"Starfire!" He gasped out in fear with eyes wide open and hanging on to the doorway for life. But what he received were confused looks from the team and an alarmed face from Starfire. He looked around at the room and it was decorated in pinks and purples everywhere, hearts, and hollowed out chocolate boxes on the ground. He also saw a floating Starfire with Beast Boy in her sqeezed in her arms, but when she saw him she immediately dropped him and floated over to Robin.

"Robin. Are you alright?" She asked in concern, she stopped floating next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

He had realized what an idiot he had been, he had totally exaggerated to Starfire's scream.

"Robin?"

"Huh" He snapped out of his own internal conflict.

"You did not respond to my question. Are you not alright?" She asked politely.

"Oh. Uh yeah Star I'm fine"

"Good, now I can proceed in giving you my Valentine" She held out a pink box with a pink glittery bow that said To: Robin, From: Starfire

He was shocked, he didn't expect for her to get him anything. How was he going to say that he didn't have anything for her in front of the whole team! He would look like a total jerkwad! But there was nothing else he could do, he had to do it.

"Uh..star" He said avoiding the hearts in her eyes when he said her name.

"Yes Robin?"

"I'm sorry but I can't except this uh gift"

"But why ever not Robin? Do you not like receiving gifts?" Her face was a mixture of cuteness, confusion, and worry.

"I can't because I didn't get you anything." He looked at the ground, ashamed.

"Oh." Her voice was dissapointed, she also looked down.

She looked up at him with a faint smile and said "It is alright Robin, I would still like you to accept this small object of my affection." She held the pink box towards him again and he took it, defeated.

"Thank you for accepting my offer." Starfire said shakingly. She lifted her head and Robin saw that she was crying.

The look on her face said everything, she was sad. And he had caused her pain.

"Starfire don't cry", he left the small box on the kitchen counter and held Starfire's face in his hands. She removed his hands and wiped her tears, she tried not to cry she really did but she couldn't stop, she had to leave.

"Oh Robin I am just so happy you accepted my gift." She walked past him and into the hallway towards her room. After she left he saw everyone was looking at him with dissapproving nods.

"Why didn't you guys stop her!" He yelled at them when he knew he should be yelling at himself right now.

"We did." Said Raven.

"Dude we called you the grinch." BB added.

"She's the only one that got you a Valentine, we all got chocolates." Cyborg pointed out while the rest nodded.

"And hugs." BB continued. "You should have seen when she hugged Raven! It was hilarious!.." He laughed and pointed at Raven who frowned in return. But when he looked up to see Robin he had already left.

"Robin?"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

In the Weight Room...

Loud huffs escaped his mouth, punching the bag hanging from the ceiling was a great way to release all the anger he had inside. Anger towards himself, anger towards the world, anger towards the people who invented Valentines Day. The more he thought about what had happend in the last hour the harder he hit. Sometimes it came to the point where he wanted to hurt himself. He stopped to catch his breath.

"Huff" What was she doing right now?

"Huff" Was she still crying?

He lifted himself from leaning against his knees. He realized he had never opened the gift. He walked through the hall again and over to the kitchen counter. He grabbed the box and left without being noticed by the people watching the huge TV in the front room. Ran back through the hall and through the door to his room. He sat on his bed indian style and placed the box straight in front of him. Trying to decide whether to open it or not. He decided to open it, he gently pulled the pink bow and delicately lifted the top half of the box. What he saw was a simple card, it was simple but held the naked truth of everything that Starfire felt towards Robin, he read it over and over and evertime he read it, the last line always got to him:

_You will always and forever be the key to my heart..._

_Love,_

_Starfire_

He was inspired to do something for her. And he knew exactly what he was going to do and all by himself too. Why should he let the others help him surprise Starfire? After all they thought he was a 'grinch.' He crammed a ball of money into his pocket and left down to the garage and hopped on his R-cycle, he had no time to waste. He didn't even change out of his superhero costume. Everyone heard the R-cycles motor and looked through the huge Titan's Tower windows, and they saw him leaving.

"Think she'll be okay?" Cyborg asked.

"She'll be okay." Raven knew what he was up to. And she did not want to stick around and see.

"Uhhh guys?" She got both the boys attention.

"Want to go catch a movie?" She suggested with question.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

In Starfire's room...

She had been crying since this morning. Why had she given him the card? The stupid card? Now he knew about everything she felt for him, he probably thought she was a fool. That's why he ran off, she had heard the hurry he was in to leave the Tower, it was all her fault. He was probably out there, laughing at her, thinking how stupid and naive she was for falling in love with her leader. This made her cry even more...

She was pathetic. Why had she given it to him in front of everyone? She should have waited until they were alone. She had a feeling she was going to be rejected but she also thought Robin would confess himself in front of everyone and they would live happy forever, she never imagined being rejected would hurt this much. The others had warned her of Robin hating Valentines Day, was this the reason why? Had he been rejected before, on Valentines Day? She had thought of thousands of reasons why Robin wouldn't like Valentines Day and all she could come up with was that it wasn't the day that he didn't like, it was her.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Why had that guy taken so long in making them! It took him at least three hours! He didn't know so many people procrastinated like he did on this very day, didn't they have all year to plan? He had only had this morning. Robin had to order pizza for their special dinner, he didn't have time to make it himself. And there was no way he was gonna ask the others for help. He got back into the Tower as silently as he could he didn't want the others to find out. What time was it? He looked over to the kitchen wall, it read 4:51 He had to set everything up. He zipped through the whole Tower surprised to see no one was around but not worried. He went straight up to the roof.

At 5:30 p.m...

Everything was ready, the table was set, the pizza box was on top of the table, the wine glasses. Which he had just picked up at the mall that took him at least thirty minutes in line but it was worth it. He would light the candles when she was here to see, a dozen roses were in a clear glass vase in the middle of the table and now all he needed was Starfire. But how would he get her to come up here? She was probably still mad at him for not getting her anything earlier probably too embarassed to even see him because of the note, he was a little embarrassed too but tonight was just going to be a special dinner, nothing more. Just something special to let her know they were best friends forever, right?

He had an idea, it would require the sacrifice of the roses but it was the only thing he could think of getting her out of the room without knowing he was behind it. He grabbed the roses and took them down outside of starfire's door. He took the roses in his hands and crumbled them, leaving a trail of red rose petals that led up to the roof. when he got done with that he took the vase and left it in his room, then he walked across the hall to Starfire's room and knocked. He put his ear next to the door to hear better and when he heard footsteps he ran back up to the roof, careful not to mess up the trail, he hid behind a vent.

When Starfire heard the knock she wasn't going to answer but the knocking did not cease. So she got up and went over to the door, when it slid open no one was there. She turned around and let the door close but she had glanced slighty at the ground and noticed something red on the ground. She let the door slide open again and noticed it was a trail, she followed, full of curiosity as to what the trail might lead her to. It led her up to the roof, where she saw a dinner table. She gasped lightly at the simple sight, she felt someone was behind her and when she turned to look she saw Robin face to face. She blushed at the sight of him she was about to speak when he put his gloved finger on her lips.

"Sshhh." He said and motioned her to sit. He was smiling, and it made Starfire smile. She forgot about the letter and enjoyed her half of the pizza. Her half had mint frosting with pineapple on top, his was pepperoni. They sat in silence, not awkward silence where people don't know what to say or do but the silence where you're so comfortable with a certain person that there's nothing to say or do. He sat there admiring her beauty, the orange glow of the sun almost mixed into her tanned self . Everything about her was perfect everything from her hair, caught in the wind, to the shadow that outlined her nose.

It made Starfire a little uncomfortable, watching him stare at her. What was he thinking? He was looking straight at her, with a very small smile spread across his lips, his elbows were on the table hands clasped together and his chin leaning on them. His eyes wandering over her.

Robin hadn't known he had made her uncomfortable until she started to show she was. She would turn her head and look at another direction, scratch the back of her neck, and cleared her throat several times until he got the message. It wasn't his fault, it was so very easy to get lost in her appearance. But regardless he felt panic when he tried to think of other things to do. All he had planned was to have dinner while watching the sun set across her face.

"Starfire?" Robin was nervous about what he was about to ask her.

"Yes, Robin?" She answered timidly.

"Would you like to dance?" Oh god, if she said no, he would explode then and there. His hands were already sweating, he silently thanked the big guy above for inventing gloves.

"But Robin there is no music" She said politely.

Robin felt like a total retard. He hadn't thought of that yet but he wanted to dance with her so badly he answered smoothly. "We'll improvise." With a smile that could kill a girl. Starfire just couldn't say no.

"Very well." She answered and smiled also, which made guys like Robin melt.

Robin stood and walked over to her, delicately reached for her hand and lifted her from her chair. He put his hand on the small of her back eagerly and she rested her hand on top of his shoulder. Both holding each others hand with the other. At first it was awkward and tense but in a matter of minutes they molded into each others steps and were gracefully stepping over the Tower's roof. Dancing to no rythym other then their hearts throwing in a twirl here or there and a slow romantic dip every once in a while. But never breaking the bond between their eyes.

The hours passed and their shadows faintly dissapeared with the sun. By now they were just swinging from side to side but a lot closer than they were before. He felt her shiver, he broke apart from her for one second and took off his cape, he wrapped it around her and pulled her closely to his chest, even closer than before. Then he had remembered the gift he got her, how could he be so stupid as to forget. He stopped swinging and caused Starfire to lift her head from his shoulder.

"Is something the matter Robin?" She asked confused. Her arms still wrapped in his cape.

He reached for his utility belt and took out a small jewelry box. "Yeah, I forgot to give you your Valentine present." He handed it to her and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh Robin." She whispered.

"Open it." He said, he had to admit he was kind of excited.

She opened the small box meticulously, she was so excited! She had begun to float not caring Robin was watching her. When she opened the box her eyes went wide and she gasped loudly.

"Robin!" She lifted the gift and revealed it to be a silver heart necklace.

"Thank you so much!" She grabbed him in a big hug once she let go Robin put the necklace on her neck, once it was on she looked down and got a closer look at the necklace, she noticed there was a hole in the middle.

"Robin, what is this?" She pointed to the hole.

"Oh that." He said casually. He pulled at his collar and reached down towards his neck and pulled out something shiny. He was also wearing a necklace.

"Let me show you." He said.

Starfire looked amazingly at the necklace he wore, it wasn't only a necklace, it was a key. She looked as he grabbed her heart necklace and his key went into her heart, they heard the click of the heart being unlocked. It opened and inside was a picture of Robin and Starfire together, smiling at a picnic they once had last year. Her with her bottle of mustard and him with a plate of ribs.

"I'm the key to your heart Starfire." He whispered in her ear as he pulled her in close. She resting her head on the side of his arm and his head resting atop her shoulder.

Starfire couldn't help it, she had to cry, a few tears came rolling down her cheek. Robin pulled her away after hearing her snifle and even though it was about nine at night and mostly all the stars were out he could see them gleaming in the moonlight, and his gloved hands were there to catch them but they were neglected the softness of her skin and he took back his earlier prayer.

"Oh Robin." She whispered again and hugged him close like he had earlier. They stood there in silence enjoying each others company, never wanting to leave, never wanting to let go. Because they knew that after tonight everything would go back to the way it was before, hiding from everyone because in a way their love was forbidden. It was dangerous to love each other. Everyone else in this world was better for them, except for each other, and even though they both knew that they would both rather go on not loving.

"Robin." Starfire broke the silence, she had stopped crying.

"Yeah Star." Robin answered calmly.

"I need to know...after this will it be the same?" She asked.

Robin sighed, pulled away and stared at her square in the eye. His hands moved from her waist to the back of her neck. His right hand stayed caressing the back of her head and his left caressed her cheek and moved slowly to brush her cherry lips. Starfire closed her eyes and enjoyed his soft touch. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt his real touch, he had taken off his glove. And when she opened them, she also noticed he was a lot closer than before and still coming closer. She just looked at him hoping his lips would come in contact with hers soon. But they didn't, he had stopped halfway. She wondered why but part of her already knew the answer.

She couldn't resist and ended up closing the gap between their lips, at first Robin was caught off guard and with eyes wide open but he grew to like his lips pressed up against hers. As the minutes passed they kissed with more passion and they enjoyed each others hot breath passing between their lips. They soon parted to take a breath. They both knew they had to stop, and did, but they didn't want to.

They both stood there catching their own breath. Starfire still in his arms he answered.

"Yeah Star, it has to stay the same. It's best for the both of us."

It hurt, but Starfire knew he was right and she didn't cry because she knew Robin only meant well by telling her the truth.

"But I want you to know." He led her to the edge of the Tower, and they sat.

"That you are the one person I can ever think of spending the rest of my life with." He leaned in and kissed her in front of the whole city, not caring for one moment, who would be watching.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Uuuhhhhh lets just saythey came back from the movies later. Oh gawd, guys I am so sorry if anyone was OOC I tried to do my best in this, when I thought of the idea I started writing and figured it would be out by Valentines Day! And it is! I really really hoped you liked this. Sorry I didn't get to add some BBxRae in here, it would have made it even longer. Right now I'm eating all my valentine chocolates I got man they are SO good, hope you guys had a very romantic/fun/happy Valentines Day! I'll get started on updating those other fics now, But you have to...

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


End file.
